Lily and Luna Sacrificial Brides(Not Really)
by xBlackCrescentx
Summary: You can still read this if you would like but it has been updated as a whole new story. I promise the revised version is way better than this trash.
1. The Meeting

"Lily! Come meet the vampires who are allowing you to live with them!" A voice calls.

"OK Dad!" A 16 year old girl calls back as she leaves her room. Under her breath she whispers "Stupid dad making me live with vampires in order to go to a better school. All they asked for in return was blood, like that wont end badly for me. At least there is another girl already there and Luna is coming too. I wonder what the other girl is like. I hope she's nice and we get along." Lily finally makes it to the living room and walks in. She sees a big group of boys in the room. 'They are all brothers right, but none of them look alike besides the fedora guy and the other red head. And whats with that purple haired kid he looks creepy, i know who i'll be avoiding. That blond guy looks tall and i thought i was tall. The white haired boy looks mad, i bet hes a tsundere. That guy with the glasses looks like he wants to kill the blond guy. Sibling rivalry? '

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come and meet them?" Her father asks. He is a tall guy with sky blue hair and midnight blue eyes and dark brown skin.

Lily jumped up and walked into the room while saying "Sorry. I was just wondering why you told me they were brothers when aside from the red heads none of them look alike."

"That's because they are step brothers. The dark haired guy with glasses is full brothers with Blondie over there, the red heads and guy with the bear are triplets, and white haired over there is an only child, however they all share a father. They just have different mothers. This is very common for vampires." A voice says. Everyone turns to the source of the voice which was a girl who was floating a few feet off the ground and had a dead animal in her hand that had chunks missing and was drained of most of its blood with a stuffed fox on her head.

Lily ran over to the girl and pounced on her in a hug. Or at least attempted to. The girl vanished just before she made contact. "Luna. I just wanted a hug." Lily says while pouting.

Luna ,who only teleported a few feet to the side shrugged and said " I just figured you wouldn't want to smell like blood around vampires." The animal body disappeared and Luna helped Lily off of the floor, before hugging her. "There, happy now?" Lily nodded. The vampires were a bit confused for a minute. Lily and Luna were very different. Lily had short light curly blue hair pulled in a side ponytail with royal blue eyes and tan skin and was wearing jean shorts with a white tank top that had a blue collar on it and blue suspenders. She also had blue knee high tennis shoes on. Where as Luna had knee length white hair in pigtails with red that fades into lilac eyes and very pale skin. She was wearing a strapless black dress that flared out at her waist and was decorated with lilac ribbons and reached about mid-thigh and matching arm sleeves (Like Hatsune Miku but with ribbons and they are longer) and had lilac thigh high socks with black lace up boots. She also has lilac fox ears and a tail with a stuffed fox in her arms.

She turned to face them and smiled allowing them to see her fangs. "I take it that from the lack of objections that my observations are correct, right?" She laughed. "All of you are so easy to read. Like now you are pretty confused about how I appear to be a vampire but have animal ears and tails. The answer is that I am a demon hybrid of kitsune and snake. Most dempn races odtem get confused with each other. So you most likely by know know our names but we don't know yours."

 _ **(Since we know them already and i don't feel like typing their intros i'll just time skip to before they leave)**_

They are starting to leave, that is until they hear a thud. They turn around and see Luna lying in a crater on the ground and see an exhausted Lily walking over to her. Luna pops up and says cheerfully and proudly " See! I told you jumping from the window would be quicker and less work." Before falling onto the ground in a fit of giggles at the look of shock on the vampires faces "Look Lilac! They are so weirded out and confused by us!". When she finally stopped they finally loaded in the car and started to drive to the Samaki mansion.

 ** _This will take place between season 1 and season 2_**


	2. Luna's sass

The car was filled with complete and utter silence as they drove. Luna was sitting on one seat crossed leg and had lilac on her had and seemed to be reading a strange book and qas mumbling under her breath.  
Lily was messing with some water and making shapes out off it. However luna had eventually put her book down and disappeared. The vampires jumped back in shock where as lily just rolled her eyes. Then they all let loose a gasp as luna appeared on the ceiling sitting crossed leg and asked "So, how about instead of sitting here like creeps you ask a few questions about us? Or are you those idiotic vampires who don't talk and get to their 'food'?"  
"Why would yours truley care about you?" Ayato says.  
Luna rolls her eyes and looks like she is about to have a sassy retort when lily jumps in the conversation with "why dont you guess how old we are?"  
"Thats a great idea ,huh lilac? They'll never guess how old i am!" Luna said while laughing.  
Pigeon smirks before saying "Lily is obviously 17"  
"Ok mr smart guy, if it was soooo easy to tell that lily is 17, then how old am i?"  
"You look 16"  
"Higher."  
"17"  
"Nope"  
"18!"  
"Nope! Just give up and find out tomorrow. You will never guess!" Pidgeon looked like he was going to respond, but they arrived at the mansion.  
[Time Skip]  
For some reason or another Kanato had satrted throwing a tantrum and pyshed luna sown, what he did not expect was for luna to be on the ground one minute and right in frount of him the next. Her eyes were blank and emotionless and she started to lift him by his collar. His eyes filled with fear as he was liftes at least a foot off the ground. She slammed him into a wall and started to hold him up with one hand while the other ones claws sharpened and flew to his face.  
That was until lily called out "Luna!" This caused lunas eyes to grow big and gain emotion again as she let him go.  
She reaches spwn to help him up as she said with guilt lacing her voice as she said "sorry, are you ok?" He nodded and luna turned around, picked up her fox and walked off.  
Lily followed and Kanato was left by himself with teddy.  
"Nee teddy, looks lile we foumd our playmate. She would make such a perfect doll. Especially when she looks empty."  
(With luna and lily)  
"What was that all about?" Asked lily as they walked upstairs.  
"He just started screaming at me so i made a snarky comment and he got so mad he pushed me which caused lilac to go flying and me to fall. Then the next thing i know im going for the kill." Luna says while shrugging.  
Lily goes to respond but bumps into a person. Lily gasps and bends down tho help her up. She has blonde hair and pink eyes. "I am so sorry. I wasnt paying attention to where i was going. Wait are you the other sacrificial bride ?"  
The blonde girl nods and says kind of quietly "Yes, my name's Yui. Im the other sacrificial bride."  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Lily. I hope we can be friends."  
"I'm luna" luna gestures to her head and continues "and this is my familer lilac."  
Yui gives a look of confusion as she questions "Whats a familer?"  
Luna thinks for a minutes before saying " It is kind of like a creature who you connect with and who always helps you out. Normally. However fir a demon like myself its an embodiment of my magic/ demon aura."  
Yui backs up and says fearfully "Demon? Y...you're a demon!"  
"Yes. But dont worry i wont hurt you. I promise." Luna says calmingly.

[Time Skip to the next day]  
The vampires and yui were getting ready to leave when luna and lily rushed down the stairs. They were fully dressed but their uniforms didnt look like Yui. Instead lily had dark blue ripped leggings with her normal knee high tenis shoes. Where as luna had a more puffy skirt with a top kind of like kanatos shirt but with a black chocker that had a lilac gem on it. She also had thigh high black socks on with combat boots that had a small heel on it and her hair was down.

"What happened to your uniforms?" Yui questions when she sees them.  
"Well we knew the boys all had different uniforms so we customized ours. Plus i had to adjust mine for my tails." Luna says while flipping her hair slightly.  
"Tails? Dont you mean tail?"  
"No." She turns a little where her back was facing towards then and her tail glows before the light fades and she has 9 tails. "I meant tails. You see i was born with 9 tails, but its such a hassle to move with them so i morph them into one." She faces them again as her tails fade back to one. Everyone heads to the limo.  
( Time Skip)  
Luna teleports out of the car and is instantly swarmed by people. Lily sighs and rolls her eyes as she says " I forgot about this. Luna is a famous singer/actress. I forgot to check if rhis school had a fan club. Then we could have avoided this." She then calls into the swarm " Luna! We meed to get to class!"  
Luna gives a thumbs up before telepprting away from the group and says sweetly " I'm very sorry to ruin the fun but i habe to get to class now. I promise i will meet all of you again but i really have to be going." She winks" ok?"  
After a chorus of disapointed aws, luna pulls out her schedule and starts skipping to class.  
"Um, that the way for people who are 18's class. "  
Luna giggles," I know. I said i wasnt 18, because im 1800. However, to us demons 100 years= 1 year age wise."  
Pigeon then tells her " That means you can keep that good for nothing awake in class."  
"Actually, i cant. Im in the honors class." She telports off.  
[Yet another time skip. This time to class]  
'Blah, blah, blah. Does this teacher ever shut up. Ugh. I cant even ignore her when im ranting in my head.'  
"Miss Luna! You are in class to learn not daydream!"  
" But i already know all of this."  
" Is that so? Well then you dont mind coming to the board and solving this problem?"  
Luna walks to the board and studies the problem. " See, class. Take this as an-"  
"Done."  
The teacher looks at the problem with a look of shock. " Cheater. Not even i can solve this problem that quickly! No way you can, and in your head at that. How dumb do you think i am!"  
" Well taking the fact in that this supposedly very difficult problem is actually very simple. And that any teacher - wait let me rephrase that- any competent teacher would be able to solve it workless and quickly, i would say i consider you to be very dumb." She walks back to her seat.  
The teacher's face is turning red from rage as she screams " That is it! Go to the office this instant!"  
"No"  
"What did you just say?"  
"No"  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"  
"Are you so idiotice that you don't know what no means? I knew you were dumb but not that dumb."  
"I know what no means!"  
" Then why'd you ask?"  
"Ugh! Go to the office now!"  
" Why should i? I simply did what you told me."  
"Just shut up and go to the office!"  
"Make me."  
 ** _So what do you think about luna and lily? Who's your favourite? Do you have questions about them?_**


	3. Voice

When Luna finally agreed to go to the office she did not expect to see Lily and Subaru. They didnt appear to notice her arrival, so she decided to have some fun. She teleported behind them and whispered creepily " boo!"  
They both jumped up and lily actually punched her in the gut. " Hey! All i wanted to do was ask you what both of you were doing here. I mean i have a pretty good idea on why Lily is here ,but you? Did the teacher ask you to show her to the office?" Luna asked confused before a smirk appeared. "Or was it something else? Like maybe-"  
Lily turned beet red and exclaimed " I dare you to finish that sentence!"  
Luna's smirk only got bigger as she said " Like maybe a crush on her?"  
Lily and subaru looked at each other, blushed and then punched at Luna. Or at least attempted to. Luna grabbed lily's fist and flipped her before teleporting to subarus side and kicking his legs from under him. Luna then leaned down to their level and giggled while saying " Aren't we defensive?" She stood straight up and flipped her hair as she says " Either way the kid who was in the office is gone so ,Lily, you can go change your elective. As for you, Subaru, you should go back to class. If I remember correctly we have a test tomorrow to decide what classes we are in."  
Lily nodded. " Thats right and i would hate to be the reason you don't do good on the test. I'll see you in class." She walks into the office as Subaru leaves.  
" They totally like each other huh, Lilac? And as Lily's friend it is my job to make that happen. This should be fun." She laughs before sitting in one of the office chairs to wait for Lily."  
Not even minutes after sitting she was called into the office. " Ok, Luna. Sit and we will decide what to do. I hope you don't mind Lily being here. She has a little work to do before she can change electives."  
Luna shrugs. "I don't care."  
The head master nods and says " I am well aware of what happened in the class but whats your perspective on the... incident?"  
" Well, I was looking out the window during class because i already knew what she was teaching and was bored. She caught me and made a big scene of it telling me to get up and solve the problem on the board. She thought i wouldnt be able to do so i went up there and solved it however, i solve it too fast for her. So she called me a cheater and asked how dumb do i think she is so i told her that any combatant teacher would have solved it just as quickly. Then she flipped out and sent me to the office."  
"I can see why you did what you did but you were blatantly disrespectful to the teacher. I will have to give you a consequence. But i can't just give you detention and she has banned you from the class. What if i send you to a different class. Maybe with the triplets? Everyone else has her."  
Luna agreed and headed towards their class. When she got there, the teacher let her in and told her to sit in the back, by the window. She mumbled ' Thats not cliche at all. Whats next, all the boys dooling over me?' She looked around at every one staring at her. 'I need to stop jinxing myself.'  
halfway through class  
'I'm bored. Maybe i can have some fun.' She starts to look around. She spots a blue hair vampire staring at her. Well at her chest. He saw her looking at him and winked. 'Maybe i can have fun messing with this pervert.' She made eye contact and made the white part of her eyes turn black and the colored part turn completely lilac. And when she smiled all of her teeth were pointy. The guy took one look at her amd practically threw himself out of the chair. She returned to her nomal appearance as the teacher turned around.  
"Is there a problem Lewis?"  
The pervert shook his head and sat back down. He looked at luna again and glared at her. 'Perfect. The negative emotions in the air is sweet. Lets see of if i can cause a little chaos.' She raised her hand and called out while making tears run down her face " Mrs. Alice! Lewis * sniff* is glaring * sniff sniff* at me and * sniff* its scary. * I don't * want to get * sniff* hurt by him." The teacher turns around and goes to yell at lewis but he stands up and tries to pounce on Luna. She lets him get right in front of her before grabbing his fist and flipping him over her and throwing him to the ground with his arm held to his back. Her hair turned purple with blood red times and her eyes turned yellow green. Her fangs grew out and she bit him. He stopped fighting and his head fell to the ground " Luna. Thats enough. You can get off of him now."

Luna jumped up and turned to the teacher shaking as she said " I'm sorry. Its *sniff* just I panicked *sniff* i got scared *sniff* where im from *sniff* people pounce on *sniff* you when they *sniff* want to kill *sniff* you and-"  
"Its ok. It was an act of self defense. You wont get in trouble. I'm bringing him to the nurse every sit down and get ready for your next class."  
Everyone sat down and due to her sitting in the back no one saw her smirk. 'So many emotions right now. Fear. Confusion. Hate. Its delicious. ' The bell rings and everyone leaves. She sees Yui and teleports next to her as she askes "What class do we have now?"  
Yui jumped up when she heard luna. " We have chorus."  
In chorus  
"Ok class. Today i just want to see what all of you are capable of. So one by one you will go up and sing. From that we will decide what level you are. 1: beginner. 2: intermediate. 3:Expert. If you are ready i will call out at random. Starting with Isabella Dawn. " A blonde girl runs to the stage and starts to sing.  
' Is that lily? This must be multiyear class.' She teleports next to her. She whispers " What are you going to sing?"  
Lily looks shocked before answering " Probably Ponponpon. Its one of my favorites. What about you?"  
" Its a secret."  
Plenty of students had gone up before it was Lily's turn. She skipped up and told the teachers what to play.  
Wouldn't it be so much fun?

Just think about it, skipping round with everyone

We'd change this city up go on and take my hand

C'mon now everybody just look up at the starlight

Yeah it may be too crazy, may be way too dumb

The chances are all out there, but you just need one

Na Na Nobody's ever gonna see me cry

Cuz I'll be moving so fast all they'll see is me walking right on by

PON PON Dance it through

Don't know where I'm going to

Why wait another day? Boring any other way

Headphones set to go, rhythm rocking down the road

WAY WAY just can't say, when I find it, I will know

PON PON Ready go!

Busting it all out to show

DON DON do you hear? Beating feeling leading clear

BOY BOY toy with me, keep on playing, soon I'll leave

GO GO this I know, aah You make me happy

Everyday PON Stay calm and PON

Merry go round I'm always jumping on

Everyday PON Everytime it's PON

But thinking back, oh wait, I might be wrong

PON PON Dance it through

Don't know where I'm going to

Why wait another day? Boring any other way!

Headphones set to go, rhythm rocking down the road

WAY WAY just can't say, when I find it, I will know

Pon pon way way way pon pon way pon way pon pon  
Way way pon pon pon way way pon way pon way way

Pon pon way way way pon pon way pon way pon pon  
Way way pon pon pon way way pon way pon way way

Wouldn't it be so much fun?

Just think about it, skipping round with everyone

We'd change this city up go on and take my hand

C'mon now everybody just look up at the starlight

Yeah it may be too crazy maybe way too dumb

The chances are all out there but you just need one

Na Na Nobody ever's gonna see me cry

Cuz I'll be moving so fast all they'll see is me walking right on by

PON PON Ready go!

Busting it all out to show

GONE GONE Nothing more, all your feelings into score

BOY BOY don't you see? I'm just moving to the beat

GO GO this I know, aah you make me happy

Everyday PON Everytime it's PON

Merry go round I'm always jumping on

Everyday PON Everytime it's PON

But thinking back, oh wait, I might be wrong

Pon pon way way way pon pon way pon way pon pon  
Way way pon pon pon way way pon way pon way

Every one applauded and the rest of the students went before lunas name was pulled called. Luna teleported to the stage. She told the song and began a song that shocked everyone. There were whispers of things like no way she can sing this. As famous as she is i bet her voice is edited.

Can someone tell me, someone tell me the way it has to be?

Is anyone at all awake inside of me?  
The breaking, always broken world we were born into the same  
You're laughing all the time, but never see a thing

I'm caving in, no I've been caved in, and hold my breath again  
Unraveling, truth on binding strings, won't free me even yet  
Freeze

Unbreakable, I'm breaking down, unshakable, I'm shaking now  
You came to me, was lost and found

You're making me open my eyes in twisted nightmares  
Watch every part of me fade, I'm not there  
Don't follow me down, I don't want to be found  
So look away now  
Controlling us and throwing us around but I'd sooner  
Throw myself away than ever try to hurt you  
So don't you forget just who I really am

So vivid even now

My never ending loneliness entangling a great abyss  
And I remember all the times I laughed away, now sit and cry  
Can't move at all, can't let it fall, can't move at all, can't let it fall  
Can't move at all, can't move at all now  
Unravel ghoul

I know that I've changed now, but never change somehow  
When two become one more, when two become done for  
Unbreakable, I'm breaking down, unshakable, I'm shaking now  
You came to me but I can't touch you

You're making me open my eyes in twisted nightmares  
Watch every part of me fade, I'm not there  
Don't follow me down, I don't want to be found  
So look away now  
Releasing us and keeping us alone for so long  
Before it all unravels and tomorrow's all gone  
Remember just me, know who I really am  
So vividly it's beating

Just don't forget me, just don't forget me, just don't forget me  
Just don't forget me

I know I changed and everyday it scares me paralyzed  
I know that I can never change my only paradise  
So don't you forget just who I really am

So tell me know, so tell me know  
Is anyone at all alive inside of me?  
During the part when it was screamimg luna's voice turned demonic.

Everyone once again applauded.

The bell ribgs but before they are dismissed the teacher says "Tomorrow you will be partnered with a voice that compliments your own and be ranked. Have a good day."

 **For the songs i used the jubyphonic covers. And i changed a bit of luna's appperance and changed what she is.**


	4. Meet Lily and Luna

**I had an idea** for **this chapter but couldn't think of a good way to start it so I made this which will introduce you to Lily and Luna.**

Name: Lily May  
Age: 16  
Grades: Average  
Fear: Heights, Drowning  
Eye Color: Sky Blue  
Species: Water Nymph  
Skin Tone: Tan  
Hair Length: Shoulder  
Hair Color: Royal Blue  
Bust Size: B  
Back Story: When she was 8 she tried using her ability of breathing underwater, only to hit her head and lose control. This caused her to start to drown. She was close to death and her eye sight was going blurry, when she saw a purple to red haired figure. The figure grabbed her and swarm them to the surface. There the figure put her hand on Lily's forehead before her eyes glowed and Lily felt a lot better. The figure then said in a faint voice "I healed your injuries but to be on the safe side i'll bring you home." After that lily blacked out and when she woke up, she was home. She asked her parents to find the woman who saved her to thank her. And the search started.  
Favorite Vampire: Subaru  
Least Favorite Vampire: Reji  
Favorite Food Type: Spicy  
Other Info: She has extraordinary strength and slight control of water.

Name: Luna Miyako  
Age: 1800  
Grades: A's  
Fear: Spiders, Being caged again.  
Eye Color: Green (snake) Lilac (fox) Red ( vampire)  
Species: Snake and fox demon hybrid.  
Skin Tone: Pale  
Hair Length: Ankle length  
Hair Color: White (Fox) Purple to Red (Snake) Dark purple ( Vampire)  
Bust Size: D  
Back Story: When she was born only her parents knew of her so they hid her away and expirimented on her. At first it was only small little expiriments, but once her mom died, they became worse. Luna's mom died when she was 13 and from then on her dad experimented **on** her and caused her to have a split personality. When she was 1,790 she ran away. Days later she saved Lily. Then she felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside. It was her demon aura killing her. Luckily Lily's parents found her and called an old demon friend of thiers who managed to contain her magic in her eye. The demon took her under his wing enabling her to gain emotions and control her powers. She kept in touch with Lily and saw her as a little sister.  
Favorite Vampire: Kanato  
Least Favorite Vampire: Ayato  
Favorite Food Type: Bittersweet  
Other Info: Luna always has an illusion that hides her scars and bruses from the expiriment and the bandage wrapped around her head that covers her eye. Sometimes when she sleeps she'll have nightmares of her past and start clawing open the scars on her body.


	5. Candy

Once they all got home, they all went their seperate was. There wasn't much sound in the house that was until they heard a "Get away from me you pervert!" Luna knew it was Lily so she melted into the shadows and searched for her. When she found her she met quite the sight. Lily was running away from Laito. They ran outside into what appeared to be a rose garden. She was running without looking where she was going and ran into Subaru. She looked at him then back to Laito before hiding behind Subaru.

Luna was about to jump in but decided against it. Instead she whispered a small spell and Laito turned and left. Then she faced Lily and Subaru only to see them arguing.  
'I knew Lily needed love help but this is ridiculous. I will just have to observe a bit more.' She then faded to Yui's room. 'I need sweets and I bet Yui will know where they are. But where is she?' She poked her head into the hall and sniffed. She tried finding Yui scent and after a few more sniffs she found her. She was in the yard picking flowers. "Hey, Yui?"

Yui jumped at luna's voice but calmed down once she saw it was Luna. "Do you happen to know which vampire, if any, has sweets?"

"Kanato might."

"Great do you know where he would be?"

"Um in his room of dolls or the graveyard bu-"

After a quick thanks, Luna vanished.

"Ok Lilac, lets see. If i was a graveyard where would i be? ... Huh? You think he's in the doll room, Lilac? Tell you what, you try to find the doll room and i'll look for the graveyard. Whoever finds him, wins!" With that Lilac grew a bit bigger and jumped off luna's head and ran away.

" Ok, back to finding him. I don't feel like wondering around a graveyard so i need to do something else. But what?...I have an idea! " She rolls up her sleeve and uses her claws to slice her arm. She lets the blood drip down her arm a bit before letting it heal. 'Now to wait.' She sits on a grave and summons some wind to blow the scent of her blood around. 'For all this work he better have some sweets.' Moments later, he appears.

As soon as he appeared, Luna teleported right in front of him. She sniffed him before saying" You smell sweet, so you must have sweets somewhere. Where are they?"

But instead of answering he said "You, better yet your blood, smells sweet."

Luna smirked. 'Perfect. Lets cloud that mind of his and temporally make him my puppet. Then he'll have no choice but to give me sweets.' She sliced her arm open a bit more before asking "Where are the sweets?"

She expected him to tell her where they are but not from him to bite her neck and begin to drink some of her blood. She gasped and stood shocked for a few moments. Normally she would have pulled herself from him but her had her held so tight she couldn't move.

'Maybe if I play limp he'll stop for a second and i can teach him a lesson about taking my blood.' She relaxed her body and collasped against him. However he continued drinking her blood. 'If he keeps drinking my blood, i wont be pretending anymore.' Luckily he stopped and before he knew it she had her fangs in his neck. At first she was just gonna bite him to teach him a lesson but then she tasted his blood.

She probably would have drank more than she already did if not for hearing Laito say "Get a room you two!"

Luna backed up and turned towards him, Lily, and Yui. Her eyes glowed blood red and next thing Laito knew, black vine like shadows wrapped around him and he was lifted in the air. Luna had a glare on her face that practically screamed say that again.

Then Luna's eyes returned to normal. The dark aura that started to form around her vanished and Laito was placed back on the ground. Then she turned to face Kanato and said "Now that I drank your blood, I know where your sweets are!" Then vanished.

Lily turned towards Yui and said "Follow me."  
 ** _[ Time Skip]_**  
Later that night, Luna returned to her room. But she wasn't alone. On her bed was Yui and Lily.

Nobody said anything so Luna walked in and undid her hair before begginning to brush it as she sat on the small sofa on her room.

"Luna?" Lily asked kind of quietly.

Luna turned to look at them.

"What was that?"

"That was nothing for either of you to worry about." She continued brushing her hair before standing up. "Come on, its dinner time." She walked out. After eating, everyone was leaving but Reji and Luna. "I take it you wish to discuss what happened today between me and Kanato, right?"

He nooded.

She sighed before snapping her fingers making tea appear. "Sit. This may take a while." After he sits, she takes a sip of tea before beginning.

"Vampires and demons are very similar. Vampires need to drink blood to survive. Demons can get necessary nutrients, much like vampire, through blood needed to survive. However stronger demons like myself, can feed off of fear, negativity, and chaos. We, unfortunately, can get high off of this. Which is what happened. After Kanato bit me, I was going to bite him back, just as a warning. But after I bit him, I tasted his blood. Normally I could've controlled myself and walked away, but he was scared and felt so many emotions, my demon got high off of it. Next thing I knew, Laito had yelled something. Unfortunately, my demon was still in a sense of blood lust, so I attacked him." She paused and drank some more of her tea. "I did manage to gain control then."

He looked deep in thought before saying "Will it happen again?"

She shook her head. "No. Normally I create a potion that enables me to lessen the blood lust. But I had no area to create the potion. I was going to ask if their was a place i could make it. I would do it in my room, but with vampires being able to teleport in the room and Lily not being careful, its too risky. Especially with all my spell books."

"I have a lab, so I guess we can share it if you don't make a mess."

"Ok. I won't make a mess. Thank you." She stood up and teleported away. She did not, however, teleportto her room. Instead she teleported to the graveyard.

"Huh? Lilac? You want to know why I'm looking for him? Simple. We need to apologize. What we did was wrong and you know it...Can you teleports us to the doll room?...Thanks. If you want you can revert back to your stuffed animal form and sleep." Lilac hopped off the ground, landed on Luna's head, then transformed into a stuffed animal. "I guess we should just look around."

She walked in the room. 'Wow.' She thought. 'They are so pretty. I need a closer look.' She climbed next to one and put two fingers on the doll's forehead. She knew something was off about them, they were or at least used to be, human. 'What happened to them?' She went into the doll's last memories. She was the doll before she was a doll.

She is running, but from what? She stops to catch her breath and finds herself in a room of dolls. She thinks she finally got away when she hears a voice say "Time for you to join my beautiful dolls." Then she was turned and pressed on the wall. She felt fangs dig into her collarbone. Her eyesight started to get blurry then everything disappeared. "So he turns past brides into dolls. Huh?" She felt something drip down her chest. She looked down and saw that she had a bite mark where the doll had one. "I guess the spell worked a bit too good."

"What are you doing here!"

She turned around. "Kanato, did you create all these dolls."

He seemed to be shocked. "Aren't you scared of me and these dolls?"

"No. They are so pretty. And I'm not scared of you, either. As for why I'm here, I wanted to apologize. Earlier, I didn't mean to drink your blood." And with that she vanished.

"Nee Teddy, she would make a great addition to our collection."

 ** _How do you like the story so far? Do you have a favorite Oc? For those who like Lily, I promise I'll add more about her instead of cenering on Luna. If you have any questions about the story, Lily, or Luna, let me know and chances are I will answer them in the next chapter. Also, if you have ideas for truths or dares for the Samakis, Mukamis, Lily and Luna, review them and we may add them in the story._**


	6. Goof?

**_So this isn't actually a chapter. However it was supposed to be a chapter, but it didnt fit in. I couldn't think of how the next chapter should go. So I had this idea. Basically its a goofy chapter. One that isn't connected to the actual story but still somwthing I thought you all might enjoy. If you all like this, then future ideas for goof chapters are a game of truth or dare, a game of hide and seek, and karaoke. So let me know if you would like to read these. Characters will be somewhat out of character._**

"Why is yours truley doing this again?"

"Because, Luna thought it would be fun, and you know how persuasive she can be." Lily answerd. After she said that, everyone shivered as they remembered Luna threatening to make them all suffer their worst nightmares.

Yui, who had just moved away from Ayato, asked "Lily? Where is Luna?"

Before Lily could answer, a voice rang out "I'm here! Lilac and I had to pick up some friends, who should be making a small appearance in the next chapter!" Everyone turned to the front door to see Luna and the Mukamis walking in.

"Doll! You're back!" Kanato yells as he tries to tackle Luna. I say tries because Luna was pulled to the side.

"Luna, what are they doing here?" Reji askes completely ignoring the Mukamis.

Luna replied with "I invited them. After all they are all my friends, so its only natural that I invite them. Now, lets go find some ghosts!"Luna skipped off and after staring at each other for a minute the vampires followed Luna.

"So Lilac, where should we look for ghosts? Upstairs? Sure!" She then turns and skips towards the stairs.

When she lands on the first step she hears something at the next floor, so she runs up and looks around. "Aw, it disapeared. Well we still are alone up here so lets prank them."

When everyone is basically up the stairs, they look at the table and see a head surrounded by blood "Boo!" They all jump back but unfortunately, Lily was a bit further back and so when she jumped back she started to fall down the stairs but was caught and carried up by Yuma.

Then the head on the table started to laugh and shift into lunas head. It started to roll of the table and was about to hit the ground when luna's body formed out of the shadows and caught it.

"Luna! Why would you do something like that?" Lily asked once she was put down.

Once her head was back on, she then said "By the time I got up here, the ghost vanished so I decided to mess with you." They walked down the hallway in almost complete silence, before Luna broke it.

"Lily, you're scared of ghosts right?" Luna says while facing towards them. "I mean, when you thought I was the ghost, you looked pretty scared. And you jumped back far enough to fall down the stairs."

Lily's face looked nervous for a second before she put on a confident face. "Of course I'm not scared, idiot. But who wouldn't be at least a little startled after seeing a talking head with no body?"

"Whatever you say, Lily." Luna said with disbelief in her voice. She then turned to face forward, only to see a spider start to hang down in front of her. Before anyone knew it, Luna had jumped back into Azusa's arm and was shaking.

"Scaredy cat." Lily murmured as she rolled her eyes before walking up to the spider and smashed it between her hands. Luna was still shaking and appeared to be whispering to herself, untill Lily walked up to her and said "The spiders dead now."

Luna stopped shaking and took deep breaths. "Thanks, Lily. I feel better now." Lily was staring at her weirdly. "Whats with the strange look, Lily. Seen a ghost?" She said with a smirk.

Lily then started to laugh as she said "Look where you are!"

Luna turned her head and realized where she was. She looked suprised before saying" You can put me down now, you know."

He replied with "Why.. should..I?"

Luna didn't answer and appeared to be in deep thought. Lily, on the other hand, was leaning on Subaru. She was laughing so hard she couldn't stand straight. Subaru looked annoyed, but everytime he tried to push her off, she poofed her cheeks out. That caused him to blush and her to laugh again.

Then Kanto tried to grab Luna, however Azusa teleported them back a little bit. Kanato staired at Luna, "Tell him to let you go." Luna gave no response. If anything she moved closer to Azusa.

"Just let her go. We don't need any fights breaking out." Ruki said towards them.

Then Lily, who had finally stopped laughing, butted in. "Yeah. We need to get moving, I don't think y'all want to be hear when the ghost decides to make an appearance."

Azusa still held on to Luna, that was until Luna jumped out of his arms. Her face and voice were as empty as a doll's. "The ghost will not appear."

Reji, who was standing to the side of her, asked "Why is that?"

She face him with her expressionless eyes and she said "Because, the ghost senses us. As in, it senses that Lilac and I are demons. It is probably scared of us. It most likely was a human when it was alive, and humans are generally raised with nightmarish tales of evil demons. The chaos and fear I felt when some of you were arguing, had an extra part to it. Chances are it is coming from the ghost."

Everyone thought for a minute, before Yui asked the question on everyone's mind. "What are we going to do?"

Lilac jumped into Luna's arm as she said "Lilac will remain in her stuffed fox form, and hide all traces of demon aura. However, my aura is a bit too much to contain for so long, so I will have to figure something else out." Then Luna's face filled with emotions as she perked up. "That's it!" She then turned and yelled "Everyone meet me in the ballroom. I've got a plan!"

Once everyone was there, Luna asked Azusa "Aza-kun, do you have a knife or something sharp with you?" He nodded and pulled out a knife. "Can I borrow it, please?" He handed it to her. "Thanks!"

She then ran to the middle of the room and slit her writs and made a few more cuts on her arms. She lets the blood drip to the ground and waits until it forms a puddle. Shes kneels to the ground and begins to draw out a big circle with runes on the inside. Before standing in the center.

She then, careful not to mess up the symbols, walks over to Azusa. She grabs his wrist and puts the blade to it. She looks at him as though asking permission before cutting a thin line along it. She puts the blood on her finger and traces out another symbol on her wrist.

Next she walks back to the center of her blood circle and uses the tip of the knife to trace out the symbol she made with Azusa's blood. "Illusion release." Her form is surrounded by a faint glow before it fades away. Now you can see hundreds of scars and claw marks all over her body and a bandage wrapped around one eye. She unwraps it and it starts to glow as she whispers words in another language.

Then the blood lifts off the ground and floats around Luna like ribbons before wrapping aroumd her leaving no part of her visable. All the blood absorbs into her as she is dropped to the ground. She now has dark purple almost black hair amd blood red eyes with one eye bandaged. Her skin has all of the scars theu saw before on it and her fangs were a bit shorter. She rests on the ground for a minute, before getting up and walking over to Azusa and handing him back the knife. "Thanks for the blood. It was vital in order for me to turn into a vampire.

"Wait, Luna, you can shape shift. Why go through all of that?" Lily asked.

Luna turned away from Azusa and walked over to a picture on the wall. "You're right I am capable of shape shifting" She changes her face to a duplicate of the portrait's. "However shape shifting only affects the physical apperance of someone. But preforming a spell like what I just did, changes my aura." Her face returns to normal. "Now, it is as though I am a vampire just like all of you."

Then Ayato started laughing.

"What's so funny? "

"You look like you could pass for Reji's younger sister." She walked over to a mirror and looks in it before turning towards Reji.

"I do look like I could pass for your sister, don't I, Oniichan?" She started to smirk.

"Must you call me that?"

"Yes!"

"Stop it."

"Make me." She then turned and started to skip away saying " Let's go! That ghost isn't going to find it's self."

"Where are we going to look now?"

"Well, oniichan, we are going to search the library. Then we will check where the ghost is most likely to appear."

"Do you even know where the library is?" Ruki asked.

"Yep! While the spider incident was happening, I had Lilac search around the house. I have the layout memorized." She turned to Kanato and continued with " Thats why I didn't respond when you told me to ask to be let go. I was traveling around the house as Lilac."

Once they walked past a few more doors, Luna stopped and went into a big room. "Now, if I was a ghost where would I be?" Everyone drifted away from each other and searched around. Luna teleported to the second layer of the library and walked along the railings checking all the top shelves.

That was until a book flew and hit her. She looked where the book had come from. Then before anyone could blink, she teleported right in front of Ayato and looked him in the eyes. Then Ayato started to shake and dropped to the ground as Luna's eye started to glow and a smile formed.

Her eye stopped glowing amd she said in a low voice "That was a fraction of my true capabilities as a vampire. So if I were you, I would be very careful to not do that again. We wouldn't want any accidents to happen, now would we?" She teleported back to the railings and continued looking around.

Until omce again she was interrupted by something flying at her. Although this time it was a whole horde of books. They circled around her and knocked her of her feet causing her to fall onto a table on the first floor. Everyone was startled by the sound of her crashing. "Whats happened?" Yui asked concerned.

Luna sat up and pointed towards the many books. "That happened." They all turned towards the books and could only gasp as they all crashed down around the groups. However the books made Luna, Ayato, Kou, Yuma, Subaru and Shu fall throught the floor. Then the books threw book cases over the whole making it impossible to escape. The books then dropped down.

"Doll! Are you ok down there?" Kanato yelled.

"We are all ok down here. I don't smell blood so nobody hurt themselves!" Luna called back up.

"Luna! Do you think it is possible for you to teleport up here?"

"I don't think so, Oneechan. If we teleport up there, we could end up hurt. It is wiser for us to wonder and try to find the exit. We should be back up there in a few hours. I recommend all of you try to find the basement and we will look for the door to get up there." With that Luna and her group walked off.

With Lily  
"Ok. We heard what Luna said. We need to start looking for the basement door" Lily instructed as she headed towards the door. 'Why, of all people, i am stuck with these people. I mean Yui is ok but the rest of them. I don't like. Especially Kanato and Azusa. They are just creepy.

Yui jogged a bit to catch up with Lily before asking "Will Luna and the rest be ok? "

"Of course. Luna may not seem like it, but she is a genius. Knowing her, she has a plan to make sure everyone is safely returned. Trust me." 'Luna better not let anything happen to Subaru'

Yui nodded and they continued, checking every door they came across.

"Nee, Teddy, you heard her. Our precious Doll will be fine. And if those idiot vampires try anything, they will regret it." Kanato let out a slight giggle.

Laito walked towards Reji with a smirk and questioned in a mocking tone."Don't you miss your dear little sister?"

Reji rolled his eyes. "Well she is a better sibling than you or that good for nothing. "

Laito mocked a hurt expression before saying "Aw, don't you like us?"

"No."

With Luna

"This way." Luna had started leading them down a long hall way that had small rooms scattered down the walls. She lit a torch and was inspecting each door and room.

"Yours truley thinks this is the wrong way."

"Does it look like I care?"

She continued searching. It was mostly quiet.

"You don't like Yours truley that much?"

"You noticed? And here I was thinking I was hiding it so well. And would you cut it with the yours truley." If he reponded, Luna didn't hear. She was instead kneeling to the ground. She sniffed.

Everyone stared at her before Kou asked "Um Demon-chan, what are you doing?"

She stood back up." I thought I saw something move. But it was nothing." She continued walking. Not even five minutes later.

A loud crash was heard. She turned around to see Subaru with his fist in the wall and a laughing Kou a few feet away. "Do I want to know what happened?...Blondie, what did you do?"

"Why do you assume-" she glared at him." Fine. I simply called out his not so obvious crush on Lily."

Luna rolled her eyes before beginning to walk again. Then she stopped. "Are you just going to lay there or are you going to contribute to my head ache as well?"

Ayato stared at her before whispering to Subaru. "Sometimes she is so much like tableware otaku, its scary."

"I heard that!"

They both jumped up, not expecting her to tell them anything.

With Lily's Group

Everyone was still walking and checking doors, until Ruki felt someone tap him. He turned to see Azusa. "Will Belle...be Ok..?"

He thought for a minute before nodding and saying, " Of course."

"Guys, Yui and I need a break. We've been walking for a while. " They didn't wait for any one to respond before sitting down against the wall.

Lily was sweating and hated the feel of hair on her neck, so she decided to go up to a mirror and pull her hair into two buns. She had just finished pulling up one bun before she saw a figure behind her.

It had long black hair covering most of its face that covered one eye. The other one was milky white and the creature lifted up a boney hand and moved its hair, showing the other half of its face. As soon as Lily saw the skull she turned around to where the ghost was before running and yelling "I saw a ghost! I saw a ghost!"

Reji said "Impossible. Ghosts do not exist."

Ruki sighed before saying, " I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree. Ghosts are nothing but fairy tale creatures."

Lily was hysterical. "Ok Smarty Pants, if ghosts aren't real then what the heck was that disgusting thing in the mirror!"

Laito walked up and pet her shoulder. "Its not nice to say that about your reflection. I'm sure you can find someone who doesn't care about your looks."

Lily's arm reached out to the table next to her, grabbed a candlestick, amd smacked Laito with it. Then she dropped it and continued walking while saying "If you don't believe me than come look in the mirror. I know what I saw."

When they got to the mirror, they all took turns lookimg in it. But nothing appeared. "No! Something was hear. I'm telling you!"

"I always thought it would be Kanato, but it appears Lily is the first one to lose it."

Lily, who had moved in front of the mirror, went to say something, but felt a hand on her shoulder. "Theres a skeleton hand on my shoulder and girl behind me, huh?" Everyone nodded. Lily took a deep breath before shouting "Run!" Everyone ran as fast as possible away from the ghost.

With Luna

'How do Reji and Ruki deal with these idiots? If one more person says something i wi- Is that Lily yelling?' Luna ran down the hallway where she heard the voice before turning around and shouting "Guys! They're over here!" Luna lead them to a door, amd ran through it. Until everyone got tackled by Lily's group.

No sooner after everyone got up, Luna ran and hugged Reji and Ruki mumbling something like "You both are miracle workers! How do you deal with them? Don't leave me with them again!"  
She finally let go when she turned to Lily and asked "So what was all of you running from?"

Lily pointed behind Luna. "A ghost *pant* over there." Lily and Yui were out of breath.

"Ghost?!" Luna turned and tried to run down where Lily pointed. But was stopped as she felt herself being dragged. "Kanato! Why are you dragging me this way. The ghost was over there!" Everyone knew Luna was mad when she didn't use her nickname for Kanato. "Let me go!"

"No!Teddy and I are done with ghosts and we just got our precious doll back. We are leaving this house!"

"Fine. But I am perfectly capable of walking by myself." Luna pouted. He let her go but grabbed her arm and started pulling he. "Kani-bear? What if i give you some blood and candy? Can we stay then?"

He thought for a minute. "Teddy? Should we let her stay? Her blood is pretty tasty...fine." He lets go and looks at Luna. "We will stay. However, we will remember your offer of blood."

"Thanks, Kani-bear!" She hugged him before running back to the group. "Ok. Chances are we lost the ghost for now. However, I have no doubt she will turn up soon. Our best chance is to explore where the mirrors are. So lets go!"

Maybe we should seperate and explore each room. There are enough rooms that we can seperate into groups of three with one group of 4. The groups are me, Reji, and Azusa. Lily, Subaru, Yui, and Shu. Laito, Kanto, and Ayato.  
Ruki, kou, Yuma. Everyone choose a room and lets go!" She picked the closest door and went in.

She said, "Ok, Oniichan, you check the closets. Aza-kun check the fire place and under the bed. And I'll check the book case for any secret rooms. Ok!"

The first book case was right next to the closet, neither of them spoke. Until Reji asked, "Luna? Why did you jump in his arms? Why not Kanto? I assumed you and him were attached at the hips."

Luna sighed. "Well, its I can't explain it that good. But when I saw the spider, it brought back bad memories. Back when I was completely numb and wanted to feel something, anything. So I resorted to hurting myself. On my worst days, I still do. Our reasons are different, but it still forms a bond. Its something Kanato wouldn't get. He would probably be mad at me." She had just finished checking the book case for any secret places, before moving on.

She saw Azusa looking at her. "You heard that, huh?" He nodded. Luna only acknowledged that response by showing a small smile before she continued inspecting the room. Once they were done, they left the room and waited for everyone else to join them. Luna had started to doze off on one of the chairs, curled up like a cat, after she put her hair in two ankle length braids. A while later, Luna sensed a hand near her so her eyes popped open and she caught the wrist. "Huh? Oniichan? *Yawn* How long was I out?" She released his wrist and rubbed her eyes.

"For about 15 minutes."

"Oh. I guess not getting sleep finally caught up to me. " She rubbed the back of her head. "Either way, lets get back to chasing down the ghost. " She stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Ok, did anyone find anything?" They all shook their heads. Luna was thinking of what to do when, they all head a loud crash. " What? That sounded like something was destroyed."

They all ran down the hallway. They saw a giant book case that was broken into a lot of pieces. " Um, guys, I don't think this is a friendly ghost." Lily said shaking.

"Aw. Whats the matter? Are you scared? Dont worry! Ghosts cant hurt us!" Not even a minute after she said that, a force pushed her of the second floor and made her crash through the railing and fall to the ground, before her body was lifted up and thrown into a wall. "Yep. This is defiantly not a friendly ghost." Luna stood up and leaned against the wall as everyone ran away. After all demons heal a lot faster, she was not used to having to wait. "Well now that I'm fully healed, lets chase down this stupid ghost."  
*With everyone else*

"This is why we don't let Luna chose what we do! Next time she suggests something like this, lets all agree to punch her!" Lily yelled as she ran. She turned around and saw the ghost still chasing her. 'Great. Shes still behind us. All I wanted to do was have a sleep over but no. Luna just had to make us come to a haunted house!'

Then luna appeared and dropped right on top of her. "Opps sorry, Lily." She got up and helped lily up. "I have a plan, but first we need to lose the ghost. So you need to start thowing a bunch of things as a cover for me. Then lead her to the ball room." She didn't wait for a reply as she held back a bit to wjere she was next to Azusa. "Aza-kun, I need the knife again. Please." Once she had it she called out, "Now!" Lily dropped back and started gebbing things and throwing it at the ghost "Everyone help Lily! Yui come with me!" She grabbed her arm and teleported.

"Why me?" Yui asked as Luna ran to the center of the room and started cutting her arms again.

"1. Its safer. 2. You need to be look out and tell me when they are coming." She knelt down and whispered in a low voice a bunch of words as she cut her arms and drew with the blood.

"They're coming!" Yui yelled as she ran to the wall. As the vampires and Lily came in she used her extra blood to form vines and pick them up.

The ghost ran to the circle before the circle started to glow lilac and lift around the ghost before wrapping around her and disappearing. As the ribbons disappeared so did the ghost.

Everyone was quiet, until Luna said "That was fun! Lets do it again sometime!" Lily wasted no time as she walked up and punched Luna.


	7. Part 1

_**I'm sorry its been a while since I posted, so this is part one i guess of the chapter. It was originally going to be longer but I figured it would be better to at least have this posted. Plus I wanted to ask if any would draw Lily, Luna, or even a scene from this story (or one you made up). It doesn't have to be anything fancy, I just want to see how you picture Lily and Luna. Chapters will start to take longer to write because I will have to watch the season as I go. Due to this, I want to know how everyone would feel if i started to write drabbles. I'll take requests for drabbles, too. And I plan to write two other stories. They will be A Fairy Tail oc story and a Black butler oc story. They won't be named Lily and Luna, but they will be very similar. So if you ever wanted to see how Luna would be in either one of those anime's, then he on the look out for those stories. I have the black butler story plot, I just need to write it. I think that's it so, ready and tell me what you think.**_

"I can't wake her up. I'm sorry." Yui says before leaving to finish getting ready for school.

Reji sighed before heading to get Luna and have her wake Lily up. When he gets to her door he goes to knock, but stops when Luna's door opens. "Let me guess, you couldn't wake Lily up. So now you're sending me to try. I've got it."

His face fills with confusion as he askes "How?"

Luna turns back and says " Demons like me have their ways. By the way, I made some breakfast for everyone so you better go and eat it before someone else does." She then continues walking towards Lily's room and phases through the door. Luna kneels next to bed before flipping the bed on to its side causing Lily to slide out the bed. She fixes the bed before saying "You have two options. 1. Get dressed now and come eat. Or 2. Get up later and not get any food. Your choice."

Lily yawns before saying "Sometimes I really don't like you."

Luna skips out as she cheerfully says "I know."

When Lily finally arrived she saw everyone sitting down and eating. Lily shouted with shock lacing her voice as she said "You really would have let them eat my food?"

Luna shrugged and said "Maybe. Guess one day you'll have to find out, huh?"

"We have fifteen minutes left, before we have to leave, so if I were you I would hurry up and eat." Reji said causing Lily to practically leap to her chair and start eating like she hasn't eaten in days.

At School

Everyone was starting to head to their classes when Luna spun around said "Don't forget about that big test today. Good Luck! Try not to screw up, ok?" Luna winked before disappearing to avoid a run in with the fan boys and girls.

If Lily and Ayato's jaws could drop to the ground they would've right then and there. "Wait! That's today? " Lily yelled before making a run for the class. "I've got to study at least for a few minutes!"

During the Test

'I must remember something! Right? Right?… I'm doomed.' Lily said as she slowly sunk into depression. 'Wait" Lily sat back up. 'I know this one. And this one. Not this one. Or this one. Or even this one. But I know these. I've got this! I hope.'

After the Test/ During Lunch

Lily, Yui, and a few of the boys were goofing off until Luna asked "So how does everyone think they did?"

Lily replied with "I don't have anything to worry about. I'm sure I did fine."

Luna appeared next to Reji and murmered while smirking "You think she would be more worried considering that this determines if her and Subaru end up in the same class."

He smirks back. "You're right. Such a shame. And to think, the smallest of differences can decide something so big."

"You're right. I mean what if I failed? Or he failed? Or I got a higher score? Or he got a higher one? I'm doomed." Lily sunk in her chair.

Yui walked over to her and pats Lily's shoulder as she says kindly "I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean we live together. It won't be the end of the world."

That seemed to cheer Lily up causing the joking to continue. Luna rolled her eyes before saying "Mizuki is hungry, too. Lilac stay here, we'll be back." Lilac looked up from her food, nodded and went back to eating. Luna stood up before anyone could ask about Mizuki and practically vanished.

After Luna got to a new hallway by herself she lifted one sleeve and the silver braclet on her arm turned into a white snake with a grey underbelly and geen eyes as it slithered up her arm and around her neck. He grew to be almost as long as she was tall. "Mizuki? Do you smell any food?" Mizuki slithered off her and lead her to a classroom and faster than the eye could see caught a rat. Mizuki had just finished eating when he and Luna sensed a big burst of chaos. " Eh? You sense that, too? Let's investigate, shall we?" Mizuki wrapped around her before they started walking around the corner. They were met with the sight of a green haired kid on the floor with three kids standing in front of him. "How peculiar. He does not seem to be scared. He seems to be enjoying it. And the chaos of emotions is delicious. They hate him, yet they fear him." Luna murmured. "But if they don't stop now, he may end up more injured then he thinks. We have to stop this." With that Luna made her way to the kids.

The leader went to kick the kid on the ground but before the foot could make contact, Luna caught it and tossed him back. "Now, now. Thats not very nice."

The kid, who had stumbled back into his friends, stood up straight before looking at Luna. "What is it to you? I mean, what ever is a beautiful girl like you doing with a freak like him? Why don't you forget him and come hang out with me?" He reached out to grab Luna but was stopped when Luna grabbed his hand and flipped him. His friends saw this and one charged at her. But was stopped when Luna appeared in front of him and looked him in the eyes. He crumpled to the ground and his features contorted in fear. She then turned to the last bully and said coldly, " I suggest you grab you friends and leave before you suffer the same fate." The kid nodded before grabbing the unconscious kids and running off. Luna turned and knelt next to the green haired kid. She grabbed his hand and as she was helping him up, the bell rang signaling that it was time for her to go. She quickly checked to make sure there weren't any big injuries before vanishing. She reappeared in front of the music class from yesterday and opened the doors as Mizuki moved back to her wrist.

The teacher acknowledged her with a nod as he continued talking. " To finish up, for those who think that they won't have this class due to their score, I hate to burst you're bubble, but this class is mandatory for all. Now that's that done, I'm sure all of you are aware of the famous people in the room. One who has been in your class, Kou Mukami, and one who I requested to come for class today, Luna Kagami." After the teacher said that, Luna, who had sat in the back, walked up to the teacher and faced the students.

"Today, as Mr. Lewis told you, I was asked to come to this class. The reasons for this are to demonstrate certain skills such as putting believable emotions into your voice and being able to convey emotions to the crowds with your voice. As in if I were to sing a happy song, I would make you feel happy. I was also called here to assist in giving pointers to improve your voices. Now, who wants to go first?"

"Before that, why don't you and Kou demonstrate how to have believable emotions in your voice?" Luna turned and stared at Mr. Lewis for a minute before smiling.

"Sure." She turned back to the crowd and continued. "What do you say? Do you want to sing with me for the class?"

He stared at her ears for a minute before nodding and walking up. "So what are we going to sing?"

"Um. Since we are supposed to be teaching emotions maybe Just Give Me A Reason since its a duet?"

He thinks for a second before nodding. They climbed onto the stage and each grab a mic as the music starts. Luna takes a deep breath and starts off the song with a voice that perfectly matched the song's lyrics. Before Kou joins in with the same emotions lacing his voice.

Right from the start

You were a thief, you stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh

Things you never say to me oh oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again

It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine (Oh we had everything)

Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And it's all in your mind (Yeah but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh

You used to lie so close to me oh oh

There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love

Oh our love, our love

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

I never stop, you're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

Oh tear ducts and rust

I'll fix it for us

We're collecting dust, but our love's enough

You're holding it in

You're pouring a drink

No nothing is as bad as it seems

We'll come clean

Just give me a reason just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again

It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again

Oh we can learn to love again

Oh we can learn to love again oh oh

Oh that we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

Once they finished, everyone applauded. Luna had a big smile on her face as her tail swished around.

"Luna?" Mr. Lewis asked, trying to talk above the noise.

Luna jumped and landed on front of him with her head tilted to the side like a confused dog. "Yes?"

"Can you bring this " he pulls out a paper full of writing from his pocket "to my wife? She is the gardening teacher."

"Sure! Is there anything you want me to tell her or just the note?"

"Just the note."

"OK. Lilac, let's go." Said fox comes running from the back of the room, where Luna was sitting before, and jumping on Luna's head. They start heading down the hallway that'll lead them to the gardening club. "So, what did you think? Yeah it wasn't my best but that's because I don't really sing love songs. Its a weird experience. What about you, Mizuki? Oh, you're right. We should have chosen a better song but that was the first one that popped into my head." She continues walking but eventually stops when she senses something falling. She looks forward and sees that further down the hallway, a big box slipped off the next floor. Luna teleported under it and caught it no problem. A boy, the kids who she's assuming dropped it, ran down.

"Thank you. If I would've broken the thing in that box, I would've been in deep trouble."

"No problem. Where are you heading?"

"The gardening club. Why?"

"I'm going there to, so I'll just carry it for you, OK?"

The kid nods and they start walking. They finally make it to the garden club and as soon as the teacher sees the box, she gets motions for Luna to put them box down on the side. Luna then walks up to her and hands her the note. Once the teacher has the note Luna vanishes.

"First things first, I believe everyone knows what a mermaid is, correct? Good. Now water nymphs are what mermaids are based on. They are water nymphs who have adapted to living completely underwater. However, they are not as common as water nymphs who live on land. These water nymphs are capable of living on land and have legs. But, they are only stronger than the average human and can manipluate water slightly. However, when in contact with water, not only can their legs turn to a mermaid tail, but their strength is multiplied by five. They are naturally quick swimmers and are known to be very loyal to friends and family. Most are extremely athletic." Luna finished just as the teacher walked back in.

"If it's not too much trouble, can you teach the class about demons as well?" The teacher questions with hope lacing his voice.

"Of course. Demons come in two main forms. Lower level demons are more animalistic. However high level demons like myself have a more humanoid appearance." Her ears twitched and her tail swung to the side. "You know, aside from my ears and tails. For those who are curious about why I said tails instead of tail is because I am a rare fox demon breed. One who has nine tails, but they tend to get in the way so generally they are hidden. Apperance is one of the main ways ti figure out a demons breed. For instance, my fox form has fox ears and tails, like you see now. However, "she shifts into her snake form. " My snake form has scattered patches of scales and longer fangs that slightly poke out od our mouth. Another way is by their as the low ranks have brains that match their forms, as in animal brains, high ranks like myself are considered to have very high intellects. We are also more powerful. In the demon community, although low ranks are considered animals, their are still such things as second rate citizens. This being half breeds and hybrids. Now generally even half breeds are considered bet-"

"Aren't hybrids and half breeds the same thing?"

"Actually, no. Half breeds are half demons and half humans. Hynrids are the result of two different demons."

"Wait, so wouldn't that mean that hybrids are more accepted because they are full demons?"

Luna was quiet for a minute before her voice got cold. "No. We are considered a disgrace. A freak that should not exist."

The voice was slowly getting more fearful as the student asked, "Why?"

"Because everybody hates what they don't understand and fear. They fear us because we are unpredictable." Luna's voice lightened up once again as she said with a small smile, " As they should be."

"You keep refering to hybrids as us, are you a hybrid?"

"Yep! I'm a hybrid of a snake demon and a fox demon. "

"How does that work familiar wise? I remember reading that demons have a familiar that match their species."

"We get two. I'm sure you've all noticed Lilac." Lilac, at the mentioning of her name, got up and grew to her full size (about 3 or so feet) and daintly sat down. "My other familiar is what we refer to as shadowed. Meaning they prefer to shadow their master, not be seen. They tend to be antisocial and only like be talked to around people they like or just with their masters. Right, Mizuki?" She rolled up her sleeve and her bracelet grew out and slithered to the ground. Once fully formed, Mizuki nodded. " Cool, huh? One of the perks of being a demon are the familars. To get a familar, you must experience either complete and utter joy or feel completly hopless. I expirienced both. The first for Lilac and the second for Mizuki, who was my first familiar." Lilac uses her paw to point the the clock. "Oh. Time for me to go. If you all want, i may be able to cone back and finish off this lesson. Goodbye." Luna's familiars returned to her and she vanished in a small whirl wind of black petals that faded in to the shadows. The bell rings seconds later and the one empty halls fill up.

Luna finds Lily and the rest, once the crowd lessens. "Hey, are you trying out for swim team? If I'm not mistaken, you can use your tail for it. "

Lily practically leaped five feet in the air before shouting. "That was today? I forgot! I better get there now before they fill up the team." She then runs off faster than Luna has ever seen her run.

"Aren't we going to watch her?" Yui askes once she sees the vampires turning and walking to the car. No one answers. Luna, who can Tell Yui wants to watch lily, then comes up with an idea.

She makes sure she is in a spot where Subaru will hear every word she says. "I guess Lily will be by herself in her bathingsuit. Well not totally alone, I guess. That's if you count all the countless boys who will be there." That got Subaru's attention and caused him to teleport, probably to the pool area.


	8. Chapter 8

Its been a while since I posted, but I have a good reason. My friend and I have carefully thought it over and have decided to rewrite the story. The characters are mostly the same but they do have minor changes. Such as Lily now being a human with super strength and Luna's appearance being edited slightly. The biggest change, in my opinion, is that the strong will know take place in season one, then we will move to season two. This makes the relationships between the characters more believable and will enable us to show more character growth. It will be posted as a separate story and this will probably never be updated again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I hope you like the new version and if I ever take forever to post the chapter don't be afaid to review because I tend to forget about the stories.


End file.
